


Spooky Roommate (s)

by Angelicat2



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angry Keith (Voltron), College, Established Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Ghost Keith (Voltron), Ghost Shiro (Voltron), Happy Halloween!, Haunted Houses, Hopeful Ending, Hunk (Voltron) is a Ray of Sunshine, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Moving On, Near Death Experiences, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Psychic Allura (Voltron), Psychic Keith (Voltron), Scared Hunk, Shiro (Voltron) is a Dork, in ghost terms not break up terms, lance is a jerk at first, or he used to be...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicat2/pseuds/Angelicat2
Summary: Hunk knows, without a doubt, that his new apartment is haunted. When it turns out that not one, but two ghosts live there, he's naturally frightened. But he soon becomes good friends with them, until the day they save his life and get to move on.
Relationships: Hunk & Keith (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron), Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk & Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 86





	Spooky Roommate (s)

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is!!! That fic I was planning on making! Enjoy!!

Hunk knew, without a doubt, that his new apartment is haunted.

Not the normal seen-on-tv-haunted, but honestly haunted. He didn't experience any tree branches scratching the windows outside or seeing strange lights or anything like that. 

No, it was in the little things that happen at the apartment. Little things like the fact that sometimes his stuff is knocked onto the floor when he's not looking or that Hunk's pretty sure doors inside the two-bedroom apartment open and shut on their own. 

If he has any doubts at all, they are utterly destroyed when he tries to step into the room at the end of the hallway. See, he has no roommates, at least not human ones. He had debated having Lance or Pidge room with him, but that idea flew out of the window as soon as he stepped inside.

It's scary, man. Too scary to really do again. He's learned his lesson, ghosts exist. They're real and his one (or so he'd thought there was only one at the time) was absolutely a terror. As soon as he stepped inside, he swore he heard shouting that he can't make out the words of, clearly a raspy male voice, likely not that old. He barely gets a glimpse of a rundown room - walls an ugly grey color that's half renovated but incomplete, pictures that have fallen off, a bed that has blankets scattered about - when the nearest object comes flying at his head. Luckily, he ducked it in time, but the shouts only got more aggressive and he really swore he could hear light footsteps creeping near him. He's proven correct when something physically grabbed him by the shoulders, practically throwing him out of the room before the door slammed loudly in his face.

His new apartment is haunted, and he can't even move back out. He's a college student at the age of 20, going to take up a degree in mechanical engineering, with a secondary degree in culinary art. This apartment complex is the only one close enough to campus without actually being a campus dorm. He's gone through two years of college dorms, and they just weren't for him. Nope, he didn't miss the cramped space or the roommates he didn't get to choose or that it cost more. This apartment was much cheaper than what he had to pay the college, so he grabbed it up when he could.

Now...he's kind of regretting that.

Also, he swore his ghost has a bi-polar personality. Most of the activity is behind that shut bedroom door, but some is in the other rooms, except Hunk's room which is oddly never touched. Things in his kitchen get thrown around, his cups rearranged, his apron put in a new place every single time he goes to use it, his homework found upside down.

But sometimes the ghost is nice too.

Sometimes he'll leave a room, only to remember he didn't shut the light off. As if knowing this, the ghost shuts it off for him. Coffee is always made in the morning in the coffee maker that he set up, the brew actually delicious. The house stays surprisingly clean and tidy despite the fact that Hunk himself doesn't do a whole lot with it. He knows it gets dusty and sandy, being in the desert and all, but everything is spotless most of the time. Plus, his stuff is organized in an effective way that he likes.

If he was scared at one point, he's much less frightened after the ghost turns out to be a horrible cook. He wakes one day to something burning, which - yeah - freaks him the fuck out. He comes to the scene of a pan of pancakes on fire. Hunk quickly puts it out before he takes a deep breath. 

And laughs.

He doesn't know why he laughs, not really. But it bursts forward as if someone has told him a hilarious story. He calms down, finally understanding that he is actually haunted but the ghost is probably a dork...maybe.

"Hey, uhhh…" He speaks nervously before fiddling with the ashes of what used to be the pancakes, "I'm pretty sure that someone lives here, so I want to say...uhhh...nice to meet you. Thanks for the coffee and stuff but maybe...you should leave the cooking to me?"

The air goes cold for a second, and he fears he angered the spirit. But a second later, he hears a gentle laugh before that jumbled speech starts again, like chatter on a tv far away on low-volume. The voice is the same as before but much more soft.

"Great!" Hunk nods before frowning, "My name is Hunk. Is there some way we can talk? Or like...some way I get to understand you?"

That's how he finds out his roommate isn't so bad. He doesn't get a name, but the presence grows more accepting of him.

And then he figures out that his one ghost is actually two. He's awoken in the middle of the night, needing a midnight snack. He walks his way to the kitchen, stopping to grab some freshly-baked cookies he made that night before getting a cup of milk. He's finished with his meal and on his way back to his room when he hears something. Frowning, he tilts his head, listening. It sounds like the bed in the other room is...shaking slightly. He blinks before noticing that there's a rhythmic lull to it almost as if-

His face heats up before he goes back to his room, quickly trying to banish it from mind. There's two ghosts. He knows that now.

Soon, he finds their names. Keith and Shiro. Shiro and Keith. They're inseparable, as he later learns. They're definitely partners, and Hunk can't ignore the soft laughter he hears at random times, not just the bedroom, but in the livingroom and kitchen too. It's honestly kind of...nice to hear, even if he only hears one of the voices. They both were students at his college recently, both going into the astronomy realm, Keith being 21 and Shiro 25 at their (hopefully peaceful) jointed deaths.

While he begins to understand them, they do the same back. 

Keith, as he finds out, is short-tempered with a passion for knocking his stuff around. He's aggressive when threatened, but quickly shuts down when hurt, as one time parents were brought up in a question and the room dropped literally ten degrees. He knows a lot about mechanical things like fixing and working on cars and especially motorcycles, which he helps Hunk out with his homework. He's clearly the one making coffee in the morning, and Hunk willingly sacrifices a cup or two that quickly disappears into the couple's bedroom each morning. Keith's the one who makes all of overwhelming physical changes, like the sounds and the moving stuff and the door shutting.

Shiro, on the hand, is the subtle ghost. He's the one Hunk had mistaken for the 'good side' of the singular ghost he thought he had. Shiro's the one often cleaning up the place. He's the one organizing the stuff, and honestly, it saves Hunk's life so many times. The other ghost even helps him find his keys and what he needs, especially when he's in a rush. And he's also the ghost who Hunk joins in cleaning the apartment with, both singing and dancing along with random music Hunk selects. But...Shiro is kind and calm in all ways but one. Never, ever threaten his Keith. It usually ends up a bloody mess and a scarred mind.

Sometimes he wishes he could see them.

His human friends are all skeptical of his stories. Pidge is a scientific woman, going to become an inventor and computer specialist. She keeps telling him that ghosts don't exist and that he's probably just stressed out. Meanwhile, Lance is poking fun at him left and right. He's going for a marine biology degree, which Hunk honestly wonders how it is done in the middle of the desert. The slightly younger man always teases him about Shiro and Keith.

That is until the day they both come over. Hunk had told Keith and Shiro to be nice to his best friends, which they agreed with the conditions that no one goes in their room and that they can be out there to meet them. He quickly agrees just as the door rings.

"Hey, Hunk," Pidge opens the door, showing off her computer. Lance isn't with her and she must notice his look, "Oh, Lance will be in after a bit. He said he's grabbing some lunch and visiting someone. So you want to see my new program? It's pretty cool."

He agrees before they sit down at the couch. About half an hour goes by before they both get some snacks from the kitchen. Pidge goes back to mess with her program again while Hunk grabs brownies. 

"Uhhh...Hunk, did you change my computer to play a video on kittens?"

"Uhhh...what?" He asks with a full mouth, blinking in surprise, "What?"

"There's no one else here besides us," she growls in frustration before practically thrusting the screen of her computer in his face. There is a cat there, adorable as fuck, and he gets it, "Lance isn't back yet. I don't think you touched my computer...you didn't touch my computer, did you?"

The last part is a glare sent his way.

He puts his hands up.

"Well if you didn't mess with it, and I left it on my program and Lance isn't here…"

Her eyes widen.

"You were telling the truth," she blinks before opening a document file, turning up the size of the font, "Hey, I guess Hunk was telling us right. You guys want to talk? It can help."

They wait.

The letters start to appear, even though it doesn't look like anyone is typing. 

HELLO

"Oh my god," Pidge blinks, "This isn't a prank? Who are you two?"

NO. SHIRO. KEITH.

"Are you two together?" Pidge asks before smirking at Hunk whose face burns, "I think you scarred Hunk here."

SHIRO MINE. I'M SHIRO'S. HEH...SORRY.

"So why can you only mess with stuff?" Hunk suddenly asks, curious, "Shiro doesn't really move anything like you do."

USED TO SEE GHOSTS WHEN ALIVE. NOW I MESS WITH THINGS AROUND ME. SHIRO HAS HARDER TIME TOUCHING STUFF. HE SAYS THAT HE ENJOYS CLEANING THOUGH. WORKAHOLIC DORK.

A raspy laugh floats over a second later as something crashes to the floor. A second later, more laughter comes out. If Hunk recognizes the sounds, he knows what it means. 

Tickle fight.

More warped laughter comes out, turning into talking that they can't make out.

"Just wait until Lance gets back."

That proves detrimental to everyone's health. As soon as Lance shows up, Pidge tells him about the two ghosts. Lance being Lance doesn't believe her and does the first stupid thing he can do: opens the bedroom door. 

"Don't do that, man," Hunk warns, "They don't like people being in their room. I don't want to clean up a dead body, Lance. I'll be framed for your murder. Come on…"

"There's nothing here, Hunk," Lance rolls his eyes before stepping further inside. Hunk notices the room getting colder, enough for ice to curl around the window in the middle of a warm autumn day. Of course, Lance doesn't notice as he starts mocking them, "Ghosties! Where are you? You sleeping or something?"

"Lance, don't-"

"Relax, I got this," he grins happily before waving around. A second later, his eyes land on a photo that's face down, the back white with numbers dating it to be about 16 years ago with the caption of 'POPS.' Lance turns it over, and they both see the other side. 

It's a man standing there with a six-year old on his shoulder. The man is happy as can be, dressed in a firefighter suit, dark eyes gleaming with joyful tears. He's fairly tall with a good build, hair a mousy dark brown. At the same time, the kid is adorably cute sitting on his shoulder, laughing. His eyes are the same shade as the man's, almost a deceptive purple. He wears the helmet to the outfit, strands of ebony hair peeking out. Although he's chubby with childish fat, Hunk knows that the boy would grow into a very handsome man, likely taking after his mother's side in looks.

And then the air turns freezing, their breaths fogging up as a growl rolls through the air. Before any of them - for Pidge had joined them - can blink, the remaining objects in the tables fly off at them. The lights flicker like a dying candle as the windows rattle. Before their eyes, a intricate dagger is flung straight at them, they barely duck before the black and purple-grey weapon sinks blade deep into the wall as if it's butter and not stone bricks.

"GET OUT!" A voice screams in anguish and anger, a dark shape appearing. Hunk's fear spikes as glowing yellow eyes with slits appear, watching them as razor sharp teeth - fangs, Hunk's mind supplies - hiss at them just below that. The voice goes huskier before it raises in volume, "YOU LIED! GET OUT! LEAVE!"

The dagger is yanked out of the wall, zooming for their heads. They leap back before slamming the door shut. The door frame shakes and rattles more before a long wail fills the air, making the windows vibrate. 

They all sit numbly on the couch. About half an hour later, words appear on the computer. 

DON'T DO THAT. BEDROOM IS SACRED. KEITH HATES PEOPLE BEING IN THERE. HE'S SORRY IF HE HURT ANY OF YOU, BUT YOU PROMISED. I BARELY CALMED HIM DOWN BUT YOU HAVE TO EARN HIS TRUST. AND NEXT TIME, IT WON'T BE HIS ANGER YOU FEAR. GOT IT.

"Ye-yeah," Lance nods before grimacing, "Sorry. I just thought...it was all made up, you know? I talked with a lady named Allura who can see ghosts, but I thought-"

WELL, DON'T DO IT AGAIN. KEITH HAD A MAJOR PANIC ATTACK AFTER YOU LEFT. HE'S THE ONE WITH THE STAMINA, NOT ME. I CAN'T INTERACT WITH PHYSICAL THINGS FOR LONG. I BARELY HELD HIM BACK. NEXT TIME, I'LL BE THE ONE TAKING YOU OUT. JUST…

A moment later, the letters restart.

DON'T BE STUPID. KEITH IS VERY SWEET AT HEART, BUT HE'S BEEN THROUGH SO MUCH WHEN HE WAS ALIVE. HE DESERVES BETTER THAN BEING INTRUDED ON. IF YOU WANT TO FIND OUT ABOUT US, ASK. IF YOU WANT TO SNEAK AROUND, DON'T. RESPECT US.

"I...what was that photo?" Pidge asks softly, eyes wide, "Why did he get mad about us touching it?"

The screen is still for a long moment. They almost assume Shiro left when it starts to type.

KEITH SAID I COULD TELL YOU BUT IT'S SENSITIVE. THAT WAS HIM AND HIS DAD. IT WAS TAKEN SHORTLY BEFORE HIS DAD DIED, BURNED TO DEATH ON THE JOB ABOUT A WEEK AFTER KEITH'S BIRTHDAY. KEITH NEVER KNEW HIS MOTHER.

"When was Keith's birthday?" Hunk questions quietly.

OCTOBER 23RD. HIS DAD DIED ON THE 31ST.

They all wince. Oh, yeah...it was close to that time. It was the middle of October. 

I HAVE TO GET BACK TO MY BOYFRIEND.

"Hey," Hunk gets brave, an idea forming, "I know you said no going into your room but...I have an idea. I noticed it's only half done and...well...I feel bad for destroying your trust. Can we fix it up for you? I promise we won't take anything."

I...OKAY. I'LL DISTRACT HIM IN A FEW DAYS.

"Cool!" Lance grins, "I'll get Allura over. She'll be able to help!"

So that's what they do. A day later, which happens to be a Saturday, a woman shows up. She's got long white hair, mocha-colored skin, and an air of calm and authority. Her blue eyes are kind and strong as she makes her way in the apartment.

"You must be Hunk," she acknowledges him, "I've heard about you from Lance. I've also heard about you two."

She says it to the air by the kitchen counter next to the coffee maker. Hunk blinks.

"Keith must be the one sitting on the counter, and Shiro is the one standing protectively by his front."

A can of food falls off the counter.

"Now you're just be childish," the woman scowls softly, shaking her head, "So what was your plans for the design of your bedroom? What colors?"

Hunk watches as the three chat like longtime friends. They don't hear Shiro, of course, but every so often Keith pitches in softly with garbled words. 

That begins their deep friendship, all six of them. Allura even comes over to help redecorate the room. As promised, Shiro keeps Keith completely distracted in the living room, first watching a movie on the highest volume and then doing other stuff. Apparently, he also convinces the younger to go for a walk outside the apartment, which he apparently can do, having been a ghost-seeing person before. 

They just get everything set as Keith comes back in.

There's no outrage. No objects fly. No knives try to murder them. Keith must be happy. 

"He's in shock," Allura replies carefully, "It's one of the nicest things anyone's ever done for him. He says thanks."

"No problem."

The way they did it up, Hunk is stunned himself. The dull grey is gone, replaced with a dark red. Gold and silver trims the edges of the room, with tints of purple here and there. The ceiling is gorgeous, set to look like the night sky. All of the stars are glow-in-the-dark, only showing when the room is dark as night. Over the side of the bed hangs each photo that had been knocked down, hanging from wispy yet strong strings so both sides could be seen. A sheath sits on the side of the bed frame, where Keith can rest it. They even went as far as to paint some shitty cherry trees, with full blossoms and everything. 

"They love it," Allura laughs, "Thank you."

"Thank you for being awesome roommates," Hunk shakes his head, "And I'm sorry I broke your trust."

"Me too," the other two apologize genuinely.

"They've already forgiven you."

…..

"Hunk!"

Hunk wakes feeling exhausted beyond relief. Huh...that's weird. Sure, he'd been tired when he fell asleep, but not like this. He has the edge of a headache coming in.

"Hunk!" Someone shakes him, rattling his brain, "Wake up!"

Wake up? Isn't he awake?

"Fuck! Shiro! I need your help!" The voice calls over again. Hunk just feels so exhausted, "He's not waking up! Hunk!"

Hunk opens his eyes, gazing up over to the side of his bed. He blinks, knowing he's imagining it all.

There stands two people he's never physically seen. They both are covered in an eerie glow, one that's purple. They're both handsome in their own ways. The larger one stands in the back, face concerned as white bangs rest over grey eyes. He's certainly buff, not the bodybuilder type but certainly I-work-out-every-day-and-have-a-routine buff. He's got a scar over his nose and is missing his right arm from mid bicep down, which does nothing to take away from his attractiveness. He's clearly of Japanese descent, which explains his love for the cherry tree in their room. 

"Fuck," the other person curses as Hunk's mind slowly focuses on him, "We have to get him out. I need him to start moving! Hunk! Get up!"

He glances over to see another man. This one is smaller with delicate features, hair sweeping a little past his shoulders. Each strand is black as the walls of the other room, looking silky as can be. The other has a pale complexion, with fierce dark eyes. A scar covers his cheek as he shakes Hunk again, pulling on his wrists.

It has to be Keith and Shiro. 

Wait…

"Keith? Shiro?" He asks weakly, already trying to sit up. He feels like a limp noodle, which can't be good, "What...are you…"

"He can see us?"

"That's not a good sign," Shiro frowns before grabbing Hunk's other side, "He's dying. If we don't get him out, he'll be dead before the night is over."

"Before the hour is over," Keith frowns this time, yanking Hunk up and over the bed where he almost crashes to the floor. What's that small noise he hears...wait...why does it smell? What…"Hunk, you have to help us, big guy. Can you do that? We already called 911, but they won't make it in time. Walk."

His thoughts are having a hard time following the two, but he moves forward like they want. It drains him but he moves on, not even noticing his surroundings. His head feels so much bigger than it probably is and he's kind of floaty.

"He's dying, Keith!"

"I know! He won't be though! We're going to save him. He doesn't deserve to die like we did. Almost there!"

And then he's carefully dumped into the hallway quite a few feet from the door. He glances up to see Keith staring at him worriedly, face tight. He stares for a moment before turning to the door quickly. 

"Take him and go!"

"No," Keith shakes his head, "I'm not leaving you. I am staying with you."

"Okay, baby," Shiro grins back fondly before Keith's suddenly appearing in his arms. Maybe Hunk blacked out for a second or maybe it was a ghost thing. Either way, he watches as they kiss.

Said door shuts before Hunk's vision goes black, someone rushing to his side.

…..

"They saved my life…" Hunk blinks as he makes his way back to the apartment. A few days have passed, in which Hunk had gotten treatment for gas poisoning. Turns out that the apartment had a pipe that had burst, releasing gas in an unnoticeable way. It's how Shiro and Keith had died, both suffocating to death in their sleep together. It's how he almost died, if not for Keith hearing the sound and getting him out. Now the apartment was cleaned up, the pipes fixed.

The place feels...lonely. Dead. Cold. Lifeless.

He finds a note in Shiro and Keith's room when he enters. 

_Dear Hunk,_

_By the time you read this, we'll already be gone. They say ghosts hang around because they need revenge or have unfinished business or something. We stayed behind because we knew the next person who came in would suffer the same fate. I'm lucky. I died in the arms of the one I love and I know I'll get to spend forever with him. You deserve something better too._

_Thank you, for saving us. Shiro has always been my best friend, but I guess I needed other people in my corner. You guys have been that, you and Pidge and Allura and even Lance. Shiro loved your company just as much and we both admired the room._

_Don't feel sad about us leaving. It was our time to move on. I can feel it happening as I write this. I don't know where we'll end up. Maybe in a different life, reborn? Or maybe we'll finally live in that dream house with that giant dog we always dreamed of having...and no, Shiro, we're not naming him Kosmo. Just no…he's going to tell us his name first._

_Anyway, thanks for everything and just know that we're going somewhere better, together. As many times as it takes._

_P.s., you should move the others in. It's not good for you to be so isolated. Take it from us._

_Keith + Shiro_

Hunk blinks, drying a tear or two before he laughs softly. It's sad and happy at the same time.

"You two were amazing roommates, man," he shakes his head, "I'll miss you both, but...I'm happy for you. Wherever you end up, I hope you can get married and have the dog you want. Bye."


End file.
